Jirayu La-ongmanee
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = October 29, 1995 Rayong Province, Thailand }}Jirayu La-ongmanee (Thai: จิรายุ ละอองมณี) (Hangul: 지래 에어로졸마니), nicknamed Kao (Thai: เก้า) (Hangul: 나인) (born 29 October 1995) is a Thai-South Korean actor and singer. Personal life He although never represents Thailand, but represented South Korea in competition since his acting debut in Prin Prai (Thai: ปิ่นไพร). After his difficult role as Santi in ฟ้ากระจ่างดาว, he was invited to more professional acting in Thai dramas, as well as King Naresuan 1 and Love of Siam. Since then, he had won acting awards from playing roles in lakorns or movies. La-ongmanee is a freelance actor, having never signed contract with Channel 3 or Channel 7 in Thailand. Appearances The Mask Singer Season 3 and 4 He was a contestant in The Mask Singer season 3 as the Wolf Mask, despite being guessed for the Unicorn Mask by the judges. La-ongmanee participated with IndyCar for the first time in The Mask Singer season 4, where the Bee mask finished 2nd, his best finish in his appearances on the Mask Singer. I Can See Your Voice Thailand He made his first I Can See Your Voice Thailand appearance on the June 20, 2018 episode. It was shown that he was the guest artist on the August 22, 2018 episode. He had a good winning singer in the August 22 episode that led IndyCar to swapping the seedings for Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox. During the tournament of his August 22 episode, he was upset by Pee Saderd in the semifinals of Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). He performed in the Sky War first round in The Mask Project A against the eventual winner Piyanut Sueajongpru and Bongkot Charoentham, but had to open the mask. Project A was his third appearance but his second with IndyCar. Both times he's performed under the mask, he performed on the same episode as the mask that eventually went on to finish inside top two. In The Mask Line Thai, with Abomasnow and IndyCar, he fell in the Group Semifinals, but it also the first time since Thai season 4 that he managed to pass the Group Round 1 stage. After the elimination from The Mask Line Thai, La-ongmanee is also part of the final Bee Mask squad for The Masked Singer. He led the IndyCar Series to a draw with Team Unseeded in the September 22, 2018 episode of My Mom Cooks, and a loss on the November 24, 2018 episode of Hollywood Game Night Thailand. He made his IndyCar debut at the 2018 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg in the no.30 car, where he qualified 5th and finished 12th in his first IndyCar race. He made his tournament debut in The Kardashians vs. The West Family, although IndyCar was supposed to put La-ongmanee in his tournament debut at the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals. IndyCar refused to put La-ongmanee into the Swiss Open, Roar Before the Rolex 24, Rolex 24, Math Open and the Sebring Open. Despite being a 2018 IndyCar Series rookie, La-ongmanee made his first tournament final in The Kardashians vs. The West Family, where he was dumped by Pee Saderd by more than 13 seconds. The week after that, he would win his first ever tournament title in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. He played 11 Feud finals in 2018, the most of any player, and also for a Feud rookie. He broke the record for playing the most semifinals in a Feud season, with 15 out of a possible 15, a record that is unlikely going to be tied or broken. These accomplishments allowed him to win the Rookie of the Year Award as well as a ticket to the 2018 Luk Thung Cup as a wildcard, where he eventually won the tournament. Trivia *His nickname means "nine" in Thai. *La-ongmanee won every Feud tournament from Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve to Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson. References *Jirayu La-ongmanee on Facebook *Jirayu La-ongmanee on Instagram Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Thai singers Category:Thai actors Category:South Korean actors Category:South Korean singers Category:Korean people of Thai descent Category:Korean people of Vietnamese descent Category:Thai people of Vietnamese descent